gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaer
The early years Dreaer spent most of his early years growing up in Ta'Loenthra. His mother and father were very strict and did not like him leaving the house, they assumed he would cause trouble. The Malwynd household was a very boring place though, so soon Dreaer became very competent at lying to escape the prison of boredom. Unfortunately for Dreaer he wasn't as competent as he thought and on numerous occasions his lies would blow up in his face and large amounts of mayhem would ensue. After one such occasion only referred to as "The Laundress Debacle" his parents had had enough and demanded the young man start life on his own. Being his tender age and naive outlook he quickly saw only the positive aspects, the wonderful possibilities of starting life fresh and getting to meet new people. Packing his belongings, reading maps and charting a course to the town he randomly picked out, without so much as a goodbye he left home and traveled to Ta'vaalor. The fresh start The shock of Ta'vaalor hit Dreaer pretty hard. He had met Vaalor elves before but maybe because they weren't in their element or maybe the kind of Vaalorian who wanted to travel to Ta'Loenthra wasnt the same but either way, these fortress elves were different. Their cold frigid personalities and suspicious nature of everything not Vaalorian did not fit with his warm friendly nature at all. He didnt let that stop him though and quickly found out how much fun poking and provoking these people were. Not having his parents wealth to fall back on it quickly became apparent he needed to make silvers so he could eat. Having brought a sword with him he learned how to use it on his own and got odd jobs from the guild. When he could lure an elf with him he would study their technique subtly copying their moves when alone. After a while he was almost proficient. Dreaer has always had a rather large libido and while he adored the idea of love mostly what he thought about was the physical parts of that. While the men and women of Ta'vaalor were cold and frigid he soon found with a nice outfit, a clean shaven face and what he calls a touch of charm, though most everyone else would call crude obnoxious flirting that he could sate his lustful desires. Most of the men and women he would seduce were just for the night and nothing more would come of it. This is what Dreaer liked best. He enjoyed the next conquest, the next new exciting target of his affection. Recent conquests As Dreaer slowly matures his interests expand beyond simple physical pleasures. He's had serious relationships that eventually fizzled but that they lasted longer than a few weeks is improvement. He had even been engaged for a while and when that ended his ex moved to Ta'vaalor. It amuses him since the one before that did the same thing. He wonders if in several years the town will be nothing but ex gfs and bfs. His focus lately has been on hunting and has really been enjoying the town of Ta'Illistim. Even though the town has a reputation for boring stuffy behavior he has found several friends to cause a ruckus with. Category:Prime Profiles